User talk:FistoftheBeastKing
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Leomon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 19:39, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Blowkiss Stop reverting that. Further edits on this will be considered vandalism and may lead into a temporary ban from editing. 15:59, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Blocked for one week. If you want to discuss your block, or promise you won't do this again, do so in this talk page. 20:51, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::It's against the rules to remove someone else's messages from your talk page. 02:00, October 1, 2014 (UTC)/23:00, September 30, 2014 (Brasília) I'm sorry. I didn't see your first message until after I changed it. Also, I don't see how it's considered vandalism. I believe it actually is blow kiss not blowkiss. :As I said when I reverted it after the first time, "blowkiss" is a word, and adding a space transforms it into "laser-blow", which is incorrect. It is extremely improper to ignore other user's edit comments without response, as well as to revert other user's edits that many times in a row. The first time another user reverts your edit, you should talk to them to figure out what's going on. :The fact that you ignored other users and performed an edit war is what is considered the vandalism, not simply that you were changing the spelling of the word. 07:08, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry but blowkiss is not a word. You can blow a kiss but you can't blowkiss. :The usage we're discussing is a noun, and there are plenty of uses to show that it's in circulation. :Regardless, that isn't relevant to the behavior that got you blocked. 18:04, October 1, 2014 (UTC) If you look up blowkiss in the dictionary it's not in it. http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/blowkiss http://www.merriam-webster.com/thesaurus/blowkiss Something that I thought about after I got blocked, even if we disagree if it's a word or not, which it's not, can it be changed to: *'Kiss of Breath' (Aguichantes Lèvres, ): It blows a kiss, releasing several hearts that overwhelm the opponent by firing lasers. Hey User:G-SANtos, even though I strongly believe blowkiss isn't a real, actual word in the dictionary, I'm sorry for constantly reverting it. I promise I won't do it again. :Not all words are in the dictionary, and no, that wouldn't work. The bit being translated is, as I said, a noun, not a verb phrase: "投げキッス". This literally means "blowkiss". Your version actually adds in non-indicated claims about hearts. :Technically, though, "lasers of a blow-kiss" or "lasers of a blown kiss" might work. 22:18, October 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm just trying to figure out a way for it to mean the same thing but in different words because it's really bugging me that blowkiss is there because even with the links you posted, I feel like it's not a word. Look, I don't care if you say blowkiss is used as a noun, verb, adverb, adjective, or whatever I still believe it's not a freaking word. I'm sorry for reverting it so many times, I didn't realize the view history thing until after I got blocked so I didn't see your note, but I'm not sorry for believing that blowkiss isn't a word. FistoftheBeastKing 03:42, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :You can use and to see recent edit comments without looking through the page's history next time. 10:52, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::It's one of those things where you're just going to have to accept you're wrong, then. Sorry about that. ::In any case, since you've committed not to edit warring again, you've been unblocked. 13:25, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for unblocking me. FistoftheBeastKing 21:57, October 2, 2014 (UTC)